The Thoracic and Gastrointestinal Malignancies Branch (TGMB) has a number of ongoing clinical trials for patients with mesothelin-expressing malignancies. I participate as an Associate Investigator on these trials by seeing trial patients and assessing patient clinical response to therapy. Training new researchers is an important part of the NCI mission. I provide instruction to CCR Medical Oncology fellows that rotate through the GI and Thoracic clinics. I participate in weekly Tumor Board conferences and in GI Cancer Journal Clubs. I participate in Foregut Tumor Board which is an interbranch conference for clinicians interested in GI malignancies.